bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 4
is the current season of Big Brother Canada. The season premiered on March 2, 2016. It is currently the second season to air on Global after last season. The prizes consists of $100,000 Cash, $25,000 in home furnishings from the Brick and a prize pack from OxiClean. Houseguests Potential Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Week 1 On the Premiere, 14 new HouseGuests entered the "BBCAN Grand", a whole new Big Brother house redesigned as a Hotel-Casino. They learnt that the twists of the season will be named "Wildcards". The first wildcard of the game concerned Phil who discovered that he will be playing the entire game as a duo with his younger brother, Nick. The two guys will play as a duo, win or lose as a duo. For the competitions, they will alternate, one week Nick would play while Phil would play the following week. During the first week of the game, they decided Nick would be playing. However, it was Loveita, the Entrepreneur from Fort McMurray who won the Endurance Competition. Along with her ally Sharry, she decided to target Kelsey, the flight attendant who was forming a kind of showmance with Jared, already perceived as a strong guy. They did not target him directly as Loveita promised not to nominate him in order to win the HoH Comp. Loveita chose to nominate the young Paige as a pawn. In a rather odd approach to the game, Loveita told directly to Kelsey and Paige which of them was her target, that is to say Kelsey. The PoV Competition was won by the Brothers who decided not to use the Power of Veto. From that point, Kelsey campaigned hard to stay in the game - using her charms - and it was proven successful when Paige was sent home by a vote of 7 to 4, blindsiding Loveita and her friends. Week 2 The second HoH Competition was won by Jared who decided to avenge his main ally, namely Kelsey, who was put on the block the previous week. They commonly decided to target Loveita and Sharry who they deemed "guilty by association". The PoV Competition was won by Christine who also earned a $10,000 gift card from the Brick. Both girls tried to convince her to play her power on either of them, Jared having already chosen a replacement nominee in the person of Dallas who they find untrustworthy after he lied for several days about who he cast his first vote against. Christine did not use her PoV though, and the nominations stayed the same. Eventually, the HouseHuests judged that Sharry was more of a threat in the long run, voting her out 11 to 1. She only earned a sympathy vote from wildcard Nikki. Week 3 Following Sharry's eviction, the HouseGuests battled in the Big Brother Breakaway Head of Household competition. One at a time, HouseGuests slid a ball down the lane attempting to get the highest point value. The HouseGuest with the highest point value will be the new Head of Household. Loveita was the winner. Most people in the house believed Loveita had an easy decision in nominating one of the Third Wheel alliance (composed of Jared, Kelsey and Raul). Even though it seemed the easy thing to do, Loveita was getting tired of the back and forth targeting they've been doing. During the previous week, Cassandra and Joel were caught for breaking Have-Not rules and were made Have-Nots again for the week. Loveita struck a deal with Jared, Kelsey, and Raul and wanted to go after Cassandra due to a rude comment made by her after the Head of Household competition. On Day 15, Loveita nominated Cassandra and Christine, with Cassandra as her target. On Day 16, Loveita, Cassandra, and Christine drew Dallas, Jared, and Ramsey to join them in the Allegiant Veto Power of Veto competition, sponsored by the new movie, Allegiant. Dallas was the winner and selected Maddy, Loveita, and Joel to join him to watch the movie. Although he tried to convince Loveita to target the brothers, on Day 18, Dallas decided not to use the Power of Veto. On Day 21, Christine was evicted by a 6-5 vote, with Dallas, Maddy, Nikki, Ramsey, and Tim voting to evict Cassandra. Week 4 Part 1 Following Christine's eviction, Joel and Mitch together won the "Locked Lips" HoH competition. Together, they decided to allow Joel to become the HoH. As a group, Joel, Loveita, and Mitch decided to nominated powerful players Kelsey and Raul. Unfortunately for her, everyone blamed Loveita for these nominations and were angry with her. At the power of veto, Dallas was awarded the power for the second week in a row. Despite boistering about wanting to use it and "make a big game move", he decided not to use it. At the the eviction, Kelsey was evicted by a vote of 8-2. That night, Arisa announced to the viewers that Kelsey and the second evictee of the night were only being fake double evicted and one of them had an opportunity to return to the game. Part 2 At the (fake) double eviction, Maddy was crowned the new HoH. She decided to nominate Jared and Raul as pawns. Once the brothers won veto for a second time, she convinced them to use it on Jared so Maddy would be able to backdoor Loveita out of the BBCAN Grand. In a powerful move, Loveita was nominated in Jared's place and evicted in a 7-2 vote, only gaining the votes of Joel and Dallas, who had turned against Maddy for evicting an alliance member. That night, Loveita and Kelsey were sent to the Secret Suite, were they waitied for a week and watched the feeds of the houseguests in the house (although it was usually without sound). At the end of the week, one of them would return to the competition. Week 5 Following Loveita's eviction, Tim won the week 5 Head of Household. In an effort to not get any blood on his hands, Tim decided an unorthodox way to figure out who he should nominate. In his HoH basket, TIm was given a jar of Gummy Koalas. One by one, he had the rest of the houseguests come into his HoH room. He gave them five gummy Koalas to use as points. He instructed for everyone to split their Gummy Koalas amongst two other people in the house and to present a non-game related reason for nominating. If they refused to nominate by these guidelines, then their five points would be awarded to their name. Since Dallas refused to nominate, he had all of his points gone against them. At nominations, Dallas was nominated for having 32 points, and Ramsey was in nominated in second place for having 7 points against him. At the power of veto, Ramsey became the winner. At the Veto Ceremony, Ramsey veto'd himself and Tim decided to nominate the player with the third highest number of points: Maddy. At the eviction, Dallas was evicted despite a strong campaign led by Mitch in a 3-5 vote. Week 6 Following Dallas's eviction, houseguests learned that both Kelsey and Loveita were waiting in the Secret Suite for the past week. The houseguets were tasked with unaminously deciding who to allow back in the house. Together, they voted Kelsey back into the house since they deemed Loveita to be too big of a threat and likely to win competitions. At the head of household, Raul became the new HoH. Since Loveita and Kelsey became close friends and revealed information to each other in the Secret Suite, they realized what a dangerous game Mitch was playing. Both had decided they needed to get Mitch out of the game if anyone wanted a chance of winning. Kelsey convinced Raul to turn against his best friend Mitch and nominate him along with Joel. At the Power of Veto, Jared won the veto. He decided to not use it since Raul threatened to nominate Kelsey if Jared used the veto on Mitch. At the eviction, Mitchell was evicted by a vote of 5-3 despite leading a strong campaign against Raul and cemeniting himself as a very strong player. He became the first member of the jury. Week 7 Following Mitch's eviction, Maddy became the new HoH. Maddy wanted to make a big move in the game decided to nominate two members of the Third Wheel Alliance. She nominated Jared and Kelsey for eviction. At the veto competition, Raul helped Jared in winning the veto, without realizing that if either Jared or Kelsey won veto he would be nominated in their place. Due to his allegiance with Jared and Kelsey, Raul was nominated essentially since he helped Jared win the veto. At the eviction, Raul was evicted by a vote of 6-1 and became the second member of the jury. Week 8 Following Raul's eviction, houseguests found that the HoH was determined by a public vote. The top two vote-getters were entered into a game of chance for HoH. The public voted for Nick & Phil and for Nikki to win HoH. Nick & Phil won the HoH after a game of chance. They wanted to target the power duo Ramsey and Maddy. Just before the veto competition, Ramsey discovered that his father had recently suffered from a heart attack. He had some time to decide whether he wanted to stay in the competition or not. At the veto competition, Ramsey won his second veto of the season. The next day, Ramsey decided to leave the game to spend time with his father prior to his surgery. Following Ramsey's departure from the game, the brothers decided to nominate Tim as the new target. At the eviction, Maddy was evicted in the first unanimous vote of the season by a vote of 5-0 and became the third member of the jury. Week 9 Part 1 Following Maddy's eviction, one member of each houseguest's family came to the BBCAN Grand to compete on the houseguests' behalf for HoH. Cassandra's father won the competition, resulting in Cassandra becoming the new HoH. The week before, Cassandra and Tim realized how much Kelsey and Jared and the Brothers were throwing the two of them under the bus. In an effort to get the brothers out of the game, Cassandra decided to nominate Nick & Phil alongside Nikki as a pawn. Her plan was to evict Jared in the event that the brothers had won veto and taken themselves off the block. At the veto competition, it was a "How Bad Do You Want It" styled competition. Nick & Phil won veto, accepting punishments such as having the shave their head, wearing a skunk suit, and not being able to play in the next Veto Competition. In addition, other prizes and punishments included Joel not being allowed to shower for a week and him being on slop for the rest of the game, Cass was given the task of maid and was given a training session with Season 3 winner Sarah Hanlon, and Jared was punished with eel dunking. Although the plan was already to nominate Jared in the place of the brothers, Cass was further upset when she realized that neither Jared nor Kelsey really tried to win the veto to secure the brothers nominations. Since the Brothers saved themselves, Cassandra has no choice but to nominate and target Jared. On Day 63, Jared was evicted by a vote of 3-1 was the fourth member of the jury. Part 2 Following Jared's eviction, the houseguests found out that it was a Double Eviction. The houseguests, except for Cassandra, competed in the "Bowled Over" Head of Household competition where Nick & Phil won their second HOH of the season. They later nominated Nikki and Tim for eviction, with Tim as their target. Prior to the veto competition, Cassandra told Nick & Phil that she will not use the veto if she won it. The houseguests, except for Nick & Phil who couldn't play in the veto competition because they took the punishment in the last veto competition, played in the "Name That Speech" Power of Veto competition. Cassandra won the Power of Veto and used it on Tim breaking the promise she made with the brothers. The brothers were so upset that they asked Arisa that they wanted to nominate themselves for eviction. After a few moments of rethinking their decision, Nick & Phil nominated Joel for eviction alongside Nikki. After a unanimous 3-0 vote, Nikki was evicted and was the fifth member of the jury. Week 10 Following Nikki's eviction in the double, Kelsey won her first Head of Household of the season. For revenge for getting Jared out, Kelsey decided to nominate Cassandra and Tim without having a solid target. Throughout the week, many fights erupted against Cassandra since she tried to cover up her alliance with Tim and Joel. Tim, Joel, and Cassandra planned for Joel to win veto and veto either Tim or Cass. However, since Joel was intent on playing both sides of the house, he threw the competition. Tim went on to win the Power of Veto, and he and Cassandra revealed to Kelsey and the Brothers how Joel was playing both sides. Following, more fights erupted over Joel's deceit, clearing Cassandra's name in the process. In retaliation, Kelsey nominated Joel in Tim's place for eviction. Trivia *Week 6 marks the first and currently, the only week where both final nominees were male. *Two weeks in a row (Weeks 6 & 7) the former HoH became the next houseguest to be evicted. *The first unanimous vote of the season did not occur until Week 8. *Ramsey Aburaneh is the first houseguest from Big Brother Canada to voluntarily walk form the game. |} Category:Big Brother Canada Seasons Category:Big Brother Seasons